List of Quotes - Tron Bonne
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Tron Bonne & Servbots. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around five post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Tron Intro *Servbot: Hooray! Hooray! Go for it! *Tron: They should know that resistance is futile! *Tron: That's right! When we get through with them, they'll be nothing but scrap! *Tron: Alright, stop shuffling around and get out of my way! *Tron: Okay, I'm going in at full power! *Tron: Hand over all your valuables! *Servbot: Roger! Commencing scrapping! *Tron: Any rare parts we find are mine! *Tron: Take everything they have! *Tron: I'll teach you to fear the Bonne family! Solo Begin *This'll cost ya! *Target, lock on! *Let's start with rocket fingers! *Guys, go get 'em! *Leave it to Tron! *Now, go get 'em! *Oh, mind if I join in a bit? *Rocket Fingers, launch! *Just as the Bonne family does it! *Just as planned! Solo Finish *Smashey-smashey! *Get ready for a beating! *You're not getting off scot-free! *Ohh, now! King Servbot! *Show me your power! *Rampage, King Servbot! *Well well, let's take care of this. *This is the power of the Bonne family! *King Servbot, Full Power! *King Servbot! Let's go! Victory *Tron: I take everything worth taking and then I'm gone in a flash! *Servbot: Banzai! Banzai! *Servbot: Understood! We'll take everything they've got! *Tron: There's no one out there who can stop us! *Tron: Hohoho! Not even a challenge! *Tron: Make sure you strip them down for anything of value! Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro *'Servbots': We want you to teach us a servbot elbow attack!.' Pai': I think your arms are too small for that.' Akira': Maybe they can learn the Tetsuzankou? Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Tron': Let’s get this over with so we can strip them of valuables! Chris: If you find any ammo send it my way. Jill: Yeah. Wait, is looting the enemy part of what we’re doing here? Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro *'Tron': With all this chaos, I can be as bad as I want! Morrigan: Ooh, that sounds fun. Can I join you? Chun-Li: I hope you two haven't forgotten that I'm a detective. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro *'Servbots': Dante! Demitri! Let’s give it our best! Demitri: Why must we fight alongside such things? Dante: Hey, it looks like they’ve got a lot of guts to me. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro *'Hsien-Ko': Hey Frank, do you think we can get any futuristic weapons from Tron? Frank: Maybe… It would be cool to have a real Mega Buster and laser sword. Tron: Y-You sure do know exactly what you want. Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Servbots': Let's see the strength of the Combat Revues! Erica: I'll show you what the Paris Revue can do ♪ Gemini: The New York Revue are no slouches either! Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro *'Kaguya': I'm Kaguya Nanbu, the sword that cleaves evil! Tron: I'm Tron, of the Bonne pirate family! Haken: And I'm Haken Browning, the wandering Bounty Hunter. Victory *'Tron': Alright, my favorite part! Time to shake them down for treasure! Kaguya: We seem to be surrounded by a lot of this type of person... Haken: I guess pirates and merchants aren't all that different. Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro *'Servbots': The Imperial Assault Force is here! Sakura: T-The Imperial Assault Force is here! Ichiro: U-Uh, let’s go Sakura! And servbots! Victory *'Tron': I heard that you have a robot called Kobu. Ichiro: W-Why do you have those tools, Tron? Sakura: We already have enough specialists on our team! Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Jin': What is it, Tron? Stop staring at me and focus on the fight. Tron: If I could get ahold of his DNA, I might be able to make a devilbot… Xiaoyu: You’re plotting something bad, aren’t you! Don’t do anything stupid! Kite & BlackRose Intro *'Tron': Transferred from cyberspace to the real world, eh? Hmm... BlackRose: D-Don't think you can take us apart with that! Kite: If you're going to disassemble anything, go for the server... Actually that's no good either. Kogoro & Mii Intro *'Tron': The Bonne Family and Koryuji Gang are here! Mii: Yay! Here we come! Kogoro: Fair enough. Wait, am I supposed to be part of this “gang”? KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro *'Tron': I might be able to develop a new servbot by studying you two… T-elos: What’re you mumbling about? You won’t learn anything from me! KOS-MOS: I am afraid that would likely infringe upon Vector’s patents, Tron. Victory *'KOS-MOS': Looks have declined by 5%. I need cleaning. Servbots: Let’s go take a bath! We’ll wash your back! T-elos: Don’t start getting too friendly now. Kurt & Riela Intro *'Servbots': We perform any service from combat to serving curry! Kurt: Curry? What kind of spices do you use? Riela: Servbot! Don't talk about curry! It distracts Kurt! Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Xiaomu': When it comes to weapons, leave it to Xiaomu! Tron: When it comes to tools, leave it to Tron! Reiji: Tron, there’ll be time for disassembling things later. Ryu & Ken Masters Intro *'Tron': Can you guys teach some moves to my servbots? Ken: They're free to take my Ken Masters Online Karate Course. Ryu: I'm not sure our master would like that, Ken. Victory *'Servbots': Hadoken! Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku! Ken: Hey, not bad! No one will be able to stop you! Ryu: Heh, you'll make a good father, Ken. Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro *'Tron': If I can just figure out the devouring mechanism, then maybe my servbots… Soma: Hey Tron, what are you scheming? Alisa: I get the chills just imagining it. Toma & Cyrille Intro *'Servbots': Toma! Cyrille! Go get ‘em! Cyrille: I feel like I’ve seen these servbots somewhere before… Toma: You’re probably thinking of all of Adam’s friends in the Geo-Fortress. X & Zero Intro *'Zero': I feel that I must warn you as a member of Bonne Pirate Family that if you would commit any crime… Tron: I would never﻿ do such a thing while in the company of Maverick Hunters! X': That just makes me more worried about what you would do when we aren't here. Victory *'X: Mission complete. That was a bit more difficult than I expected. Tron: How about I give you a little reward for all your hard work? Zero: That’s not a tool for rewarding people. Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro *'Tron': Would you mind letting me have a look at the inner workings of the Blastia? I promise I’ll put it back together. Yuri: This isn’t the time or place. We’ve got enemies to deal with. Estelle: Is this how all gearheads are? Zephyr & Leanne Intro *'Leanne': As long as you’re prepared, gender doesn’t matter one bit, right, Servbot? Servbots: Leanne! You’re exactly right! Zephyr: I don’t think gender is the real problem here. Category:Quotes